It's either Me or Him
by AngelEyes2012
Summary: Hunter had the best of both worlds, a beautiful wife, as well as a handsome boyfriend, Read to find out what happens when Hunter gets told by Stephanie that he either has to pick her or his lover Randy Orton. (Summary sucks I know, I'll work on making it better I promise)
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been sitting around for a while on my Laptop while I've debated on what to do with it, It's set during the time that The Authority turned on Randy and he took time off to shoot a movie. It's a Hunter and Randy pairing, but if the story continues it may change to a Randy and Sheamus Pairing.**

 **I own nothing but the Plot itself...WWE and the People own everything else**

* * *

"It's either me or Randy," Stephanie spoke as she and Hunter walked into the Authorities locker room. "What the hell do you mean, it's either you or Randy," Hunter asked raising his voice slightly after being taking off guard by the question. "I told you that the day would come, when you would have to choose your marriage to me, or the relationship that you have with Randy, today's the day, So choose, because I want an answer now," Stephanie spoke turning toward her husband. "What brought this on," Hunter spoke crossing his arms. "Let's just say, I got sick of how much, you kept saying that you needed Randy tonight, and finally realized it was time to take a stand, so pick Hunter, before I make the choice for you," Stephanie spoke thinking she had the upper hand. "Well, I guess you'll be hearing from my lawyers then," Hunter spoke before turning and walking away hoping Randy hadn't left yet.

Somewhere in the arena

"How is he," Sheamus asked stepping into the trainers room. "He's got a concussion and some stitches, he'll have a hell of a headache in the morning though, so give him these," The trainer spoke handing Sheamus the pain medicine. "Will do, come on Fella lets go get you changed and back to the hotel," Sheamus spoke taking Randy by the hand to pull him up. "I can make it on my own," Randy hissed out in pain as he set up. "How many," Sheamus asked holding up two fingers. "I'd be able to tell you if you kept your damn hand still,"Randy growled as a dizzy spell hit him. "Now you see, why you need the help," Sheamus spoke trying not to laugh. But before Randy could respond, the door opened and Hunter stepped in. "Can we talk Randy," Hunter whispered after seeing the state his lover of 8 years was in. "Haven't you bloody hell done enough, you could have stopped them, from hurting him worser then what they did, but no, you walked away like a lap dog to your wife,"Sheamus spoke raising his voice. "I'm sorry okay, yeah I walked away Sheamus, but right now, this is between me and Randy,so please leave," Hunter spoke stepping out of the way. "I'm not going anywhere, how do I know, your not here to finish him," Sheamus asked stepping away from Randy and toward Hunter. "Both of you stop yelling please," Randy whispered as he wrapped an arm around his stomach trying to fight the sick feeling that was there. "Randy can we talk please," Hunter whispered bringing his voice back down lower. "Sheamus it's okay, he can't hurt me any worser then he already has, could you wait outside please," Randy spoke looking at his friend. "if your sure," he asked looking at the injured man, who only nodded. "I'll be outside but if a voice is raised I'll be back, through that door so fast your head will spin," Sheamus growled low leaving the room.

With Stephanie and Kane

"What can I do for you," Kane asked crossing his arms as Stephanie made her way into the room. "Get rid of Orton, I don't care how you do it, just make sure by this time tomorrow night he's not able to stand, better yet, by this time tomorrow night I want Orton either barely breathing or not at all, I don't care which one, but I want him gone," Stephanie growled standing face to face with the Monster known as Kane. "You do remember, that all of this is scripted don't you," Kane asked taking a step back. "Yes, I remember it's all scripted, but my personal life isn't, I will not lose my husband to him," Stephanie yelled before turning and leaving the room. "She's lost her mind," Kane spoke shaking his head before leaving to find Seth and the rest of the Authority, as much as Kane didn't want to hurt Randy, he had a job to do.

Randy and Hunter

"I told Stephanie I wanted a divorce," Hunter spoke as the door closed. "What?" Randy asked looking up to fast at Hunter causing his head to swim more then it was. "I can't lose you Randy, and when she told me backstage that I had to pick between her and you, all I could picture was you at my feet with blood on your head," Hunter spoke sitting down in front of Randy. "So in other words, you feeling guilty about what happen out there, made you pick me," Randy asked looking into the older man's face. "No, Randy, it's not like that," Hunter whispered shaking his head realizing the moment he pictured in his head of what Randy's reaction of hearing about the divorce wasn't going as he thought it would. "You need to go back to her, and tell her your sorry," Randy spoke wrapping his arms around his stomach feeling sick. "I don't want her, I want you Randy, I always have," Hunter whispered reaching for Randy. "I said you need to leave," Randy spoke loud enough where he knew Sheamus heard him. "Time's up fella," Sheamus spoke in the open door. "I swear, I'll make you see that it's you that I want to be with, and not her," Hunter spoke giving Randy a kiss on top of his head, before turning and leaving.

with Kane

"She's lost it," Jamie Noble spoke shaking his head as Kane told him what Stephanie wanted done. "I Know, but orders are orders," Kane spoke rubbing his hands over his face. "Well count me out," Jamie said shaking his head. "She'll have your job Jamie," Kane growled looking at the smaller man. "I'd rather not have a job, and a man keep his life," Jamie growled walking away. "Well," Kane asked looking at Joey Mercury. "i'll help, but I want it known, I did this under protest," Joey growled walking away to catch up to Jamie. "It's noted," Kane spoke as he watched them vanish out of site.

Sheamus and Randy

"Easy Fella," Sheamus spoke as he helped Randy lay down on the bed in the hotel room. "I'm okay," Randy hissed through clenched teeth. "No your not, so that's why your taking some of the pain medicine the trainer sent," Sheamus spoke sitting the bottle on the night stand. "I don't need to be put to sleep," Randy growled as he fought to get comfortable on the bed. "You need to sleep, so you can heal, I'll stay here and wake you up every hour," Sheamus spoke standing to go get some water. "If I sleep, I"ll just have the same nightmare over again, like I've had for the past two weeks," Randy whispered. "What kind of nightmare," Sheamus asked turning and looking at the man on the bed. "It's nothing really, forget I said anything," Randy spoke rolling his body the best that he could to face away from Sheamus. "I'll always be here if you ever want to talk," Sheamus whispered before laying down on the spare bed in Randy's room

* * *

 **Thank You for giving My Story a read..Please Review and let me know what you thought of it and if it should be continued**

 **As for the rest of my stories.. The Updates are coming slowly but surely**

 **All Mistakes I made in this story are my own**


	2. Not an Update

Hi folks long time no see, sorry that this isn't an update I know some of you have been waiting on one..

Just wanted to let you guys know until further notice ALL of my stories are on hold..You see I've lost interested in Wrestling and it's effected My muses greatly..  
So I"m stepping away from writing until I can get my muses back, and be able to write something i'm actually proud to show you guys and let you read

Until Next time

Nicole


End file.
